The Singer And The Player
by DarkChrome
Summary: Summary: What if Atsushi Murasakibara eats an eggplant and Luka Megurine sees him. And he just got back to Japan after a very long vacation. What if Kamui Gakupo goes to a basketball court wearing a jersey? Find out what will happen if this two changes lives. VocaloidxKurokonoBasket
1. Chapter 1

**The Singer and The Player.**

Summary:

What if Atsushi Murasakibara eats an eggplant and Luka Megurine sees him. And he just got back to Japan after a very long vacation.

What if Kamui Gakupo goes to a basketball court wearing a jersey? Find out what will happen if this two changes lives. VocaloidxKurokonoBasket.

* * *

Me: Okay guys this fanfic is my first one.

Kise: So please be kind to her, okay?

Me: Arigato Gozaimasu! Kisecchi!

Kagami: Criticize her so she can be better.

Kuroko: You're so mean to author-san!

Me: Yeah! Kuroko is right. And if criticizing makes me a better writer then I should also criticize your basketball skills so you won't be easily beaten by Aominecchi.

Kagami: My skills are good, and if you would remember I beat some of the GoM.

Aomine: But not me. Because the only one who can beat me is…

Midorima: Stop repeating that already! And I just lost because of the horoscope.

Akashi: But still no one can defeat the emperor! *raises scissors* Right?

GoM: Right! *scared*

Murasakibara: Popcorn?

Me: Yeah!

Momoi: PPRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!*GoM stop fighting*

Me: Okay Lukapo, disclaimer.

Luka and Gakupo: *sigh* Author-san doesn't own everything. She does not own us.

Me: Very well said!

Kise: Please R and R!*flying kiss*

Kasamatsu:*kicks Kise*

Me: o_O why is he here? Okay let's start

* * *

"I'm back Japan" Atsushi Murasakibara screamed out of excitement while eating some of his favorite snack, Pocky.

(Me: I can't believe a dandere like him would do that.

Mukkun: I'm exited right? Ohh just don't mind that just continue typing.

Me: Ok ok, He is too noisy XD)

He was walking along the street to go to one of his favorite places, the Teikou Basketball Court to meet up with his friends, the Generation of Miracles, as well as Taiga Kagami, their new friend. He text them to meet him in the court.

While walking, he notice a new restaurant, it is special restaurant I which all the foods serve are with eggplants. He decided to eat on the new restaurant for a while. He enter the restaurant and sit on a chair at the corner, "What is your order sir?" a waiter ask him. "Hmmm… your special" he said smiling.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!" Luka Megurine said while searching for Kamui Gakupo. "GUMI *deathglare*" Luka screamed at Gumi, Gakupo's little sister. "Whhaaa…aaaatt?" Gumi answered back scared.

"WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?!"

"Onii-chan? I don't know, I think he's off to somewhere"

"WHERE?!"

"I told you, I don't know, all I know is he is so depressed when he see eggplants on the trash bin."

"Oh! Is that so…" she said.

She calm down after hearing that, "I think he's angry at me when I throw that away last night" she think.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"I told you, we will cook, TUNA!" Luka said while poking Gakupo's forehead, "But Luka love, eggplants are more delicious and more nutritious compare to those tunas" Gakupo answered back, "Eggplants, you're always saying that"

"But Luka love…"

"You're always comparing tuna to that 'EGGPLANTS'"

"I'm just telling you that eggplants are more awesome than tunas"

"Eggplants, eggplants, ugh! I don't like them! You BAKA!" she said then get all the eggplants and throw all of it.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Maybe he went to that 'EGGPLANT' restaurant again" she said to herself. Luka walk back to her room and get dress. She will go to that restaurant.

Gumi was outside the Vocaloid Mansion, she sees Luka off to somewhere, "Gumi I'm going to find your brother, you're the one who is in-charge of the house" Luka said to Gumi, then she went off.

When Luka was totally out of sight, Gumi remembered something VERY important, "OH!" she exclaimed then facepalm, "I forgot to tell Lukanee that onii-chan was just heading to the basketball court, oh well she won't know it" she said calmly, not bothered by the danger coming if Luka would know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Oi! Murasakibaracchi texted, he said that he just got home and also, let's meet him at the Teikou Basketball Court" Ryota Kise, one of the Generation of Miracles, said. "We know, we've already read it, so you don't have to say it all over again" Kuroko Tetsuya, also one of the Generation Of Miracles, said "Why you're so mean to me, Kurokocchi?"

"…" Kuroko didn't answer back which makes Kisecchi sad.

( Kise : Hey I'm not sad =3=

Me : Stop complaining I'm the author right?

Kise : Hai…! You too author-san, why you're so mean to me?

Me : Because I love you, Kisecchi33

Kisee : I love you too author-san.

Me : WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! /

OKAY BACK TO THE STORY…)

''YEAH! Come on now, I'm excited to see him and to play with him again!" Kagami Taiga, their new friend, said while his eyes are sparkling. "Okay! Let's go!" Aomine Daiki, of the Generation Of Miracles, said excitedly. Then after that they all go to Teikou Basketball Court.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kamui Gakupo was walking alone to the streets to go to the court. "I wonder what Luka love is doing? Is she thinking about me?" he asks himself then wandering around.

After the long walk he realizes that he is already at Teikou Basketball Court. He enter slowly, peeking first if someone is there, when he see that no one is there he enter it and started dribbling a ball. "Okay game!" he said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay game!" a voice said. "I think Murasakibaracchi is already here" Kise said, while they are hiding at a room there to surprise their friend, "May I see?" Kagami said while peeking, "He is totally different, he has long hair" he continued. Hearing that makes everyone to be curious of what MUrasakibara look like.

When everyone is trying to peek, the door suddenly open revealing them, which makes the surprise to ruin. "Who?! Are you?!" the long purple haired guy ask, "Don't be that mean to us Murasakibaracchi, we came here to surprise you and greet you, have you forgotten us already?" Kise ask, tapping on Murasakibara's shoulder. "Murasakibara-kun, why did you make your hair to grow this long?" Kuroko ask while pulling Gakupo's hair. "What?! Who is that? I'm not the guy you're talking about, I'm not Murasak…" Gakupo trying to explain but cutted when Kagami stole the ball he was dribbling a while ago, "Seems like you're ready to play huh, Murasakibara-kun" Aomine said, then Kagami pass the ball to him.

They decided to team up, Team A is Ryota Kise, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Akashi Seijuro. While Team B is Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kagami Taiga, and Kamui Gakupo.

The game had started.


End file.
